The Realized Truth
by Brooklyn Careana
Summary: Bella saw Edward cheating in her with Tanya. She ran away. Three years later The Cullen's hear that she is a famous singer and dating Jamie Khal a hard core rocker. Will Edward want her back? Will Jamie let him take her? What does Bella want?
1. Chapter 1: Liar

Bella POV

Today was a normal day in Forks, except the Cullen's had gone hunting, they weren't expected until late tonight or early morning. I was going to head over to their house early the next day. It was all right to do that, seeing as how it was Saturday. Little did I know the morning of April 9, 2009 would be the beginning of the end, or possibly the end of the beginning?

I ran out the door to my car and hopped in, Charlie had already left for work. 'I am positively ecstatic' I thought to myself. Today is the day that I am ready to tell Edward that I will marry him. I will be the luckiest person on Earth. I still didn't understand what he sees in me; he could do so much better, not that I would push him to do that or anything.

I drove down the dreary streets of Forks, of course it was raining. AGAIN. 'To bad' I thought as I pulled up to the spectacular house, hardly able to contain my excitement. I walked up the stairs on the old, yet strangely beautiful, white washed porch. There was a note tapped to the door. Written on it was:

Dear Bella,

Hey Bells! How was Friday? Did you make it the day without tripping? Of course not. Well, incase Edward isn't there, I just wanted to tell you that I took the rest of the family shopping. I wanted to take you, but I saw what you were going to tell Edward! He will be so happy! I haven't told the rest of the family yet, I figured you (well, not really you, but Edward) would want to tell them. Have fun! Don't forget to make yourself at home!

~Alice

I could practically see her bouncing with excitement as she wrote this. If I didn't know her I still would have been able to tell, seeing as how most of the sentences ended with an exclamation point.

I shoved the note into my pocket and made my way to the door. I walked into the house and started my way up the eccentric stairs, going extra slowly to make sure I didn't fall. Then down the hallway and up the second set of stairs. As I was knocking on the door, I heard the front door open and close, eventually Emmett's booming laughter made its way towards me.

"Aw! Come on Rose! Don't be like that! I didn't stop to think that you were in the way, when I started the water fight with Jazz!" Emmett said, trying to apologize to his wife. I heard the noise of wet heels on hard-wood floor.

I turned my attention back to what I was doing. The door was slightly ajar and he had not answered yet, so I timidly opened the door.

What I saw left me breathless. There was clothes cluttering the floor and CD's were scattered about too. I looked to see the shelf that had the CD's on it, it looked as if something hit it and they fell down. But this is not what left me breathless. There she was, in all her glory, in the bed. She was sitting directly below Edward. There that beautiful, golden eyed, blonde haired, devil was layed. All my nightmares had come true. Edward had found another.

Not only a stranger, I gazed upon them -they had not noticed by entrance- as Tanya and Edward were there in my bed.

Jasper –sensing my distraught- ran of the stairs. The other quickly followed him. I saw this out of my peripheral vision; I could not take my eyes of the couple our bed.

NOOOOO! I screamed in my head. This can't be happening! I started to feel queasy, then I swayed. I can't stand! I cried in my mind. T was slowly getting darker and darker. The only thing keeping me from losing consciousness, was hearing Alice shouting my name in horror, but that was still foggy.

He's cheating on me, my mind told me, it was in an oddly calm manner for this … this … situation. My mind had not registered this fact yet, -something I was relieved about- but my body had. I fell to the floor, my arms reaching out for nothing feverishly, my legs whipped up into my chest as if to protect my stomach. But, it was too late, the damage was done and that image would forever haunt my consciousness and my dreams. My stomach was gagging instinctually, I was forever grateful at this moment that I skipped breakfast.

HA! I thought to myself, how ironic. I just found my soon-to-be-fiancé in my bed with another woman, and I was concerned that his rug would get dirty. Well, he was my soon-to-be-fiancé.

I was gasping. I could not stay here. I picked myself up and did what I did best when dealing with problems, I ran. By the time I got to my car Alice had thought to stop me.

"Bella! Please don't go! We need you!" Alice cried desperately behind me. "I need you! Don't go!" her body lurched with tearless sobs as she grasped my wrist.

"Alice," I said my voice quivering, threatening to break at any moment, "Just let me go." I was hopping these words had the same effect on Alice as they had when Renee had said them to Charlie about ten years ago.

I jumped into my truck before I got a response. It was hard to drive with my vision blurred so badly from the tears that were now streaming down my face as if a damn just broke. I couldn't hold them in any more, –nor did I want too- and I let my emotions take the best of me, it was the easiest way out.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pain

Alice POV

"Bella! Please don't go! We need you!" I screamed hysterically. "I need you! Don't go!" She wrenched her arm out of my grasp. I needed her so much. My little sister was leaving because of my stupid brother.

"Alice, just let me go" Bella said. Those four little words broke my heart. She was so sad that her voice was calm. Bella than ran to her car and got in. 'She was gone' I thought.

My ears perked as I heard –what I guessed was Edward- being slammed against the wall. I ran at vampire speed to my bro- no, he doesn't deserve the title of 'my brother'. I ran to Edward's room. I saw Esme sobbing, so a pulled her into my tiny arms.

My gaze turned towards the scene in the bedroom. Edward was slammed up against the wall; his feet weren't touching the ground, by Emmett. Jasper and Carlisle were flanking them. For once, Carlisle's face was not serene; it was replaced by a murderously viscous one. All Edward had on was his boxers.

Tanya was lying on the ground being held down by Rosalie, she had a smug look on her face. Upon seeing that, Rosalie growled. I never thought she cared so much.

"You slimy bastard! You hurt my little sister!" Emmett yelled while punching him in the face.

"My sister! You blonde bimbo slutty bitch!" Rosalie growled.

"You would know something about being a bimbo slut" Tanya said. Those were the words that made me snap. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"TANYA!" I screeched. Then I turned towards Edward. "Do you want to know why she came here today Edward? She wanted to tell you that she would marry you. She wanted you guys to be happy together, for eternity. She loved you beyond belief." When I said this all of the heads turned towards me.

"She … she … she was … going to … marry … him." Esme said between sobs, that just made her cry harder.

Edward's face fell for a fraction of a second, until Tanya said, "Eddieeeee! Don't be so upset! I mean you have me now." That selfish bitch thought she was all that and a bag of chips. With that Edward pulled away from the guys, grabbed Tanya and left.

Emmett POV

HOW DARE HE!? He broke my little sister's heart! I'll kill him. He's not even my brother anymore.

Jasper POV

He hurt her so bad. The pain radiating from her body made me want to huddle up in fetal position. The pain from my family didn't help either.

Disappointment – Carlisle

Heartbreak –Esme

Surprise/Hatred/Anger/Hurt/Love (I don't know whether it was for Tanya or Bella) – Edward

Burning Hatred/Sympathy – Rosalie

Disgust – Emmett

Anger/sadness – Alice

Carlisle POV

I'm no longer proud to call him my son anymore.

Esme POV

He hurt my daughter so badly

Rosalie POV

Ok, I will admit it, I never liked Bella. While until this moment. I just realized how much I loved her, when I walked in on this … sight. I feel so sympathetic towards her. I mean she loved Edward just as much as I loved Emmett. If Emmett ever did this … I don't know how I'd live. I'm going to personally kill Tanya, and I'll love every minute of it. The last look on her face will be the best moment of my existence.

Tanya POV

BOOH YA! I just scored! One for Tanya, zero for Miss Bitchy (a.k.a. Bella). I just knew that Edward loved me and not her, it just took him a little longer to realize it than I would have thought. But, then again who could not love me? I mean, I'm Tanya Denali! The very mention of my name sends jealousy through other girls. I am the perfect angel every guy wants. I mean my boyfriend is Edward Cullen, the pure incarnation on sexiness. While, soon hell by my husband, I'll make sure of that.

Edward POV

WHAT HAVE I DONE!? I HURT MY ANGEL! But then again … I have Tanya now … ugh she is so hot. I need to get a room fast, one with a bed in it. If you get my drift … I got the sexiest girl in the world. Bella was just an innocent beauty, Tanya is plain S-E-X-Y!


	3. Chapter 3: Livin' The Life

Bella POV

Kimberly came stumbling in through the front door. "BELLSIE!" she called. I ran down the stairs of my newly bought mansion to greet my agent. It has been three years since that horrid April morning and my life is paradise. I am the 'it' girl in Hollywood, I'm dating the Jamie Khal, the man every girl wants, and my albums' sales are off the charts. How could life get any better?

Alice POV

It has been about three years since that day. Somehow, we ended up letting Edward and Tanya –disgusting; they were an item now- live in our home. We still lived in Forks, Washington. I have never been truly happy since Bella left and everybody has noticed by depression. We haven't heard anything from Bella, she ran to God knows where, she's doing God knows what, with God knows who. Saying 'I missed her' was the understatement of the year.

Bella POV

"Guess what?" Kimberly squealed. She could hardly contain here excitement, so I knew it was a good thing.

"What?" I asked her trying to sound nonchalant, even I could tell I failed, and that's saying something.

"I just signed you up for a tour! You are also getting an hour on the TV toe either perform the songs, or use your music videos!" she was bounding up and down know. Kimberly was a short girl, even smaller than –dare I say it- Alice. When you looked at her you'd think she was only ten, but, she was actually twenty-three. Kimberly was Irish. She had curly bright-red hair that went down to her butt, and the front of it was currently being held back by a silver butterfly clip. Her emerald green eyes were always sparkling with excitement; she was the biggest optimist in the universe.

I screamed this was perfect; it was always my dream to go on tour. I liked being in the TV too, but, it didn't hold as much excitement anymore seeing as how I was on it numerous times before.

"I'll take that as a 'good job Kim, love you like a sister' reply" she teased me. "We will be going on tour in Seattle, Phoenix, New York City, Chicago, Houston, San Diego, Detroit, Memphis, Charlotte, New Orleans, and Miami." She informed me. "But, before we go on tour, you have to do the TV thing. Oh! That's right! The TV thing is Wednesday."

Wednesday (Bella POV)

'This is going to be so great' I thought to myself. I jumped up on the stage and my boyfriend, Jamie, said "Damn girl! Nice ass! I got the hottest chicka eva!" When he said this it made me smile and made me more confident.

I was wearing a favorite outfit of his. It was a short –and I mean short- glittery silver leather miniskirt with strangely comfy black leggings (these particular pair ended abruptly at my ankles). For a shirt I wore a silver (the same color as the miniskirt) sports bra. I put on my black gloves that had the finger parts torn off so I could play my guitar. For accessories, I put on a two-inch-thick black choker, some silvery bangles, and my standard silver hoops. Earlier I had asked Kimberly which looked better, the silver or the black stilettos, and she said the silver ones balanced it out. My make up was dark yet beautiful, all I had on was black eyeliner, black mascara, and –you guessed it- black eye shadow.

I usually did my hair, but my friend, Sheila, did it for me. It was classic, yet punk, which fit my style perfectly.

(Authors note: Okay, I didn't know how to describe it. Okay you can google this. Kate Hudson from Bride Wars (she only has the right haircut in bride wars) picture it brown, straight as a pin, and going down to her butt)

Earlier I had decided to sing Animals, Don't Stop The Music, Crazy Bitch, Bleed It Out, Teenagers, and Paralyzer.

(Authors Note: Okay I know these aren't that hard core, just pretend it's a lot more in your face and emo screamo, at least that's what I call it)

I was on stage, I took a deep breath and …


	4. Chapter 4: The 'Family' Room

Bella POV

My band was called Pointing Up (Authors Note: If you know what I mean), but those that hated me -or they were jealous- called us Bella's Bitches. I was the lead singer, Jamie was lead guitarist and lead male singer, Katie was a back-up singer and a guitarist, Sheila was a back-up singer, Damian was the drummer, and Matt was bass player.

We had about fifteen other people that hung out with us and traveled with the band, they were not groupies, they were like … fillers, whenever we needed another random instrument, or somebody was out sick, they would play for us. Those guys were named Kyle, Chris, Scott, Ryan, Jay, Josh, Cain, Mezilina (she's a girl), Gwendolyn, Scarlett, Evon, and Lillian. All together we had twenty people –including me-, seven girls and thirteen guys.

I sang my favorite sing first, Teenagers. In this particular song I got to play guitar while singing.

They're gonna clean up your looks

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

I said with an angry look on my face. I was leaning on my left foot, which was bent at the knee and my right foot stood as straight as possible. My feet were shoulder length apart. I also leaned my head from the left to the right, in time with the beat, it made it look like I was in your face.

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Alice POV

I turned and walked away from the kitchen, I was sitting in the counter remember a morning we had with Bella, it ended up with us all laughing at Emmett.

For some reason we had on the music channel on, right now, I Belong With You by Taylor Swift was on. I couldn't help but think that is was about Edward, Tanya, and Bella. I bet you can guess who I thought was the one wearing the short skirts and the high heels, or who was wearing the t-shirts and sneakers.

Edward was sitting on the armchair with Tanya on his lap; they were –to my great disgust- making out. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the loveseat, something that Emmett had said made Rosalie giggle like a school girl. Carlisle was looking at the television on one end of the couch, sitting casually, he looked deep in thought. Esme was sitting next to Carlisle with her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed, and her feet tucked to the side and under her. If she was human, I would have thought she was sleeping.

My sweet Jasper was sitting in the other end of the couch in Indian style with his hands out welcoming me. I took his hands in mine and drew nearer to him. We were now both sitting Indian style facing each other with our foreheads touching looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jazz" I told him. He knew how sorry I was, but I had to start a conversation on it.

"I know, I wish that Bella was still here too. I'm sorry. Do you want me to cheer you up?" he asked me, he was always so sweet and caring.

"No, thank you, I will try and cheer myself up." I said while thinking about shopping, it cheered me up a little. Jasper could tell and his eyes lit up a little.

Rosalie, just hearing us now, said "Yeah, now that she's gone it makes me want to remember her and the good times we had, which we didn't have that many of. I hadn't realized until she left that I loved her as much as you guys did, erm, do. That's one of my biggest regrets, not acting as if I loved Bella as a sister."

"WHAT THE HELL GUYS?! Stop talking about that piece of shit called Bella!" Edward boomed.

"EDWARD!? HOW YOU DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY LITTLE SISTER LIKE THAT!" Emmett snarled.

"Oh Eddie! Come here." Tanya cooed while putting a hand on his cheek, which was turning his attention back to her. "She was your past. That little bitch. She was foolish to think it would last. But, I am your future and I am the incarnation of true beauty. Me, Tanya Denali"

"Well, soon to be Tanya Cullen." said Edward while fingering Bella's old engagement ring.

"THAT IS IT! NO!" I shrieked. "You," I said while pointing at Tanya, "will be Tanya Masen, and you" I said while pointing at Edward, "will be Edward Masen. Again."

"Oh! Come on little Alice! Everybody wants us to be Cullen's don't they?" she said to me, she was talking to me like I was a little child.

"No, quite frankly, we don't" Jasper said and everybody nodded in turn.

"Well, fine then. But we are still living here." Edward said like he didn't give a care in the world.

Tanya got up and threw a hissy-fit. She picked up the vase on the side-table and threw it at the wall, shattering it to a million pieces.

Esme got up and rushed to the vases shattered remains. "Out!" she said pointing at Tanya. It seemed that everyone was pointing at her today. "You may come back when you have calmed down and you may not keep the name Cullen. To have that name you must be considerate and nice. You, my darling, are selfish and undeserving. I'm sorry son, but you have made the wrong choice."

Even Esme wanted Tanya to leave! Kind, considerate, loving, forgivable Esme wanted her out! To say I was appalled would be, yet again, the biggest understatement of the year that was branching out from what Edward had done, well, more like WHO he had done.

And on that final note, Tanya grabbed 'Eddie' by the hand and asked if they wanted to go somewhere more private. But grosser than that, Edward eagerly agreed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl

Alice POV

About an hour later Edward and Tanya came back. The music channel was still on , only know they had switched from country to rock.

I look towards the window, finding beauty in the clouds, and I felt the familiar sensation pulling at me, I let it. I was being dragged down into the darkness in my soul, and the vision began.

There was a forest with a clearing in the middle of it. I knew this clearing, it was Edward's meadow. There, standing in the middle of the meadow was a figure; I couldn't make out who it was. In the distance, within real reality, I heard Jasper call my name, but I could do nothing about that at the moment. Edward walked into the meadow and, upon seeing the figure, started to chase after it like it was his life source. The figure ran as fast as –she?- could go, always just millimeters from Edward's fingertips.

Then the vision switched, everything was the same, only instead of Edward, it was Rosalie and instead if a forest, it was a beach. This time the figure ran, but then stopped as she heard what Rosalie was saying. However, I could not hear their conversation. It turned and grasped Rosalie with all its might.

My vision ended abruptly there. This was, by far, the foggiest and unclear vision I ever had. It seemed like it had no meaning. It was by no means set in stone either.

As I was pondering this I hadn't noticed everyone looking at me with questions in their eyes. "Oh, it's nothing, just sale, nothing important." I stressed the last part, because Jasper knew I lied and I didn't want him worrying about me. Edward wasn't even paying attention to see what was going on in my mind.

Just then we heard the announcer on the television say, "Hey everybody! Listen up! We have songs by the most famous band in Hollywood coming up next. The band Pointing Up will be performing.

After the commercials a guy jumped up in front of the microphone. He was wearing dark blue jeans –which made it look strangely like leather- and a black wife-beater. He had jet-black hair with crystal blue eyes. He looked like he would have beet Emmett in a fight, if he was still human. I mean the guy was huge! All down his right ear there were an arrangement of earrings, any types between studs and those small silver hoops. On his left ear there were two studs at the bottom of his ear and a small silver hoop at the top of it. The guys said "Hey peoples! My name is Jamie and I am the lead guitarist and lead male vocals we hope you enjoy this!" Oh, so the guy's name was Jamie.

"Okay well I will leave the rest to our band's leader, Bella!" said Jamie.

"It can't be her!' I whispered, but everyone had heard me.

Just then a medium sized girl walked up on stage, she was beautiful! She got up to the microphone and nodded at the seven or so people behind her to start.

She said, "Kay everybody! I hope you like this one, it's called teenagers." And with that she started to sing.

With all the lies in the books

To make a citizen out of you

Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

She said with an angry look on my face, while was leaning on her left foot, which was bent at the knee and her right foot stood as straight as possible. They were shoulder length apart. Her head kept leaning from the left to the right and it made her look a little intimidating.

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

"Oh. My. God" was the only word said, spoken by yours truly, me.

(Authors Note: PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLLS ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!)


	6. Chapter 6: Sinking In

Bella POV

During commercials Kimberly ran up to Bella. "Bells! Hurry up! Instead of singing Don't Stop the music sing Remember the Name! Somebody requested it and I know how much you like to make your fans happy. I'll right, well I got to go."

I nodded. "Alright" I said. 'Remember the Name is a pretty good song' I thought to myself. This one was a little different from the rest, but I don't know why, it just is.

You ready? Lets go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all c'mon

It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

Mike  
He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em'  
He knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's about reality and makin' some noise  
Makin' the story  
Makin' sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin' it up

Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin' them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a livin' from writin raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

It's just twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be one hundred percent clear 'cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreckin' with The Crystal Method, Name Of The Game  
Came back dropped Megadef, took 'em to church  
I'm like 'bleach, man, why you have the stupidest verse?'  
This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin' him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin' with S-Dot!

It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

They call him Ryu the sick  
And he's spittin fire at Mike  
Got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
Been a fuckin' annihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with  
And rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the makin'  
Patiently waitin to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's takin' over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat

Tak  
He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Makin' his way to the top  
People think its a common owners name  
People keep askin him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's livin' proof  
Got him rockin' the booth  
He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent

Forget Mike  
Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed  
Ridiculous, without even tryin', how do they do it?

It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

It's just ten percent luck  
Twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure  
Fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name

Yeah  
Fort Minor, M. Shinoda  
Styles of Beyond, Ryu, Takbir  
Machine Shop

Alice POV

We were still frozen by the time the next song had come on. I couldn't believe it … Bella … sweet little innocent Bella … is a … rocker.

Oh. My. God. 'WE KNOW WHERE BELLA'S AT! IN HOLLYWOOD!' I said to myself. I did a my little happy dance on carpet.

"It's Bella." squeaked Esme, like she couldn't believe the statement.

It finally sunk in to the family. Rosalie gasped and a huge smile broke on her face, along with her saying, "Bella, we can go and see her. I mean if she'll let us. I miss her so much."

Emmett jumped up and said "HELL YES! Baby Bella! My little sis!" he is extremely excited.

Carlisle's eyes widened a little bit, but he was trying to keep his façade of calmness up.

Jasper –feeling everyone's happiness- couldn't help but sway from the left to the right with a smile on his face. I laughed at him, which made him laugh at himself too.

Tanya's face was distorted with disgust, she made a face to make it look like she smelled something bad. "Oh god I hate her!" Tanya sneered, earning glares from the whole family.

Edward just sat there stunned, his eyes were as wide as it gets. I was wondering what he was thinking. What I wouldn't give to have his power.

Bella POV

I was on fire today. I belted out the lyrics like there was no tomorrow. It was one of TV shows I had yet. I just can't wait until my tour.

Edward POV…


	7. Chapter 7: Confrontation

Edward POV

W-O-W. I will have to admit, Bella is looking great. That short little miniskirt … and that top. But the most stunning is her face. She looks absolutely beautiful. She really has grown up. Her cheek bones are now more pronounced, her jaw is squared off, the blush is gone from her face, and her eyes are prettier, they look a lot deeper.

Wait! What am I talking about?! I have a fiancé! But … that didn't stop me last time. Tanya is beautiful, but Bella has the face of an angel. She then started singing.

Yeah here we go for the hundred time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind

Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose

Truth is you can stop and stare  
Run myself out and no one cares  
Dug a trench out, laid down there  
With a shovel up out of reach somewhere

Yeah someone pour it in  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away, just to throw it away

I bleed it out, go, stop the show  
Choppy words in a sloppy flow  
Shotgun, I pull, lock and load  
Cock it back and then watch it go

Mama help me I've been cursed  
Death is rolling in every verse  
Candy paint on his brand new Hearse  
Can't contain him he knows he works

Fuck this hurts, I won?t lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I won't be satisfied

So why try ignoring him?  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away, just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
I've opened up these skies  
I'll make you face this  
I pulled myself so far  
I'll make you face this now

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away, just to throw it away

I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away, just to throw it away

I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out

Her voice, just as sweet as I remembered. Her face was distorted to a face of rage, but I believe it was just a façade for the song.

Emmett POV

HOLY SHIT!?! THAT'S BELLA! WHAT IS SHE DOING?!? WITH THAT LOOK!? IS THAT WHO SHE REALLY IS NOW!? SHES GOT A FREAKIN' BAND!?!

Rosalie POV

I have to talk to her. I have to tell her I am sorry. I have to make it up to her.

Jasper POV

I felt just as awestruck as Alice. Bella seems so different now, like there's a different aura about her. I don't know how she really feels! Her façade is that good!

Esme POV

MY BABY! She's safe!

Carlisle POV

All right. It is good to know that Bella is safe.

Tanya POV

Disgusting. Positively disgusting. Why are they so happy about seeing that tramp? Yeah, she looks like a whore now. I hadn't realized that I was speaking, so they all had heard me even though I was muttering.

Alice turned on me, "What are you talking about you prostitute!?!" she had asked me

"OH, DON'T-" I was interrupted by Rosalie.

Rosalie slide next to Alice and said, "Wait, Alice, don't be like that." That's right! Take my side! What the hell are you going to do now Alice?!?

Alice was about to speak (or shout) when, again, Rosalie interrupted, "I mean," she was looking at me skeptically, "She can't be a prostitute. Who would pay for … that?" When she said 'that' she was talking about my body. I was enraged, but I was mature, and just left, but not before talking to Edward.

"Eddieeee! Come on lets go." I said seductively, I was still seated on his lap.

"Hey! Not right now! I wanna watch this." Edward said while brushing his hand in my direction, trying to get me away from him.

"WHAT THE HELL EDWARD!?!" I screeched. What was so important about that little human girl?!?

"HEY! SHUT UP!" he yelled and pushed me off of him. I landed with a thud, on my butt, on the floor. I was so mad that it wasn't even funny, but, when is it funny?

Alice POV

I nearly shitted myself (which was impossible) when I saw Tanya getting pushed on the floor. FINALLY! The better part was that he was staring intensely at Bella's face on the screen.

(Author's Note: Sorry about the last cliffy guys. But when I thought about doing that, I was like "yesssssss" *grins evily* you need some excitement in your dull dull lives (Don't tell me their not dull, I mean ur reading fanfic online SERIOUSLY! God I'm such a hypocrite)


	8. Chapter 8: Surprise

Rosalie POV

I was going to find Bella. I had told the whole family that I wanted to go on a week-long hunting trip, to arrange my thoughts. But, of course, my sweet dear Emmett had wanted to come with me. I had told him that I really wanted to be alone; he had understood and let me go.

I was first going to check Hollywood that was the most likely place that she would be. I could be there in about two hours. I am going to be able to see Bella again! I remember what happened after Edward pushed Tanya on the floor …

-Flashback-

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Edward screeched at Tanya. It took him long enough to come to his senses!

"I don't get it!" Tanya whined like a first grader, "She's just a little human, why do you guys like her so much? I mean … you have ME here and you're over there sulking about her."

Emmett said "I'm surprised! I didn't know you knew what 'sulking' meant, you whore!" and with that he had her slammed up against the wall, strangling her, not that it would really do anything. The best part about this whole thing was that Edward didn't do a thing about it. Normally, he would defend her to the –almost- death. At least once a day Tanya would start a fight.

Just then Edward stormed out of the house while muttering something about thinking, we all let him be.

-End Flashback-

That was the best night I had had since Bella left and the treacherous Tanya entered our lives. Oh god, did I hate her! I also remembered the announcer on the television say something about a wild child …

-Flashback-

The announcer on the TV said "That was a great performance by Bella Swan! Also know as Hollywood's little wild child. She is usually at the center of the scene at parties," just then the screen showed a video of Bella at a bar, she was dancing like there was no tomorrow, and she was pretty good, everybody –and I mean everybody- was watching her. "She also goes around picking fights off the street." And –like last time- the screen showed a video of Bella. This time it showed Bella straddling a guy, who was bigger than Emmett, and punching him in the face. "Another one of her fav past-times is breaking guys' hearts." This time there was no video. "She was also caught last week by the L.A.P.D. smoking crystal meth, a dangerous drug. Nobody knows where she came from, she just showed up April 10, 2009 at the age of 18, looking for some people to start a band. Her boyfriend, Jamie Khal, a guitar player and lead male vocalist in Pointing Up was talking about her past and he said 'I'm not really sure what happened, but she said that she was hurt really bad and couldn't take it anymore. She needed a new life, something to take away the pain.' Not even Bella's own boyfriend knows where she was!"

Bella POV

After my concert on the television, I had decided to go home and have a nice mellow night, which was very unusual for me. I went upstairs to my bedroom and went to the closet. I took off the outfit I had been wearing and opted for something more comfortable. I came out wearing blue, green, and white loose flannel pants and a blue wife-beater. I also had my green frog slippers.

I went to the kitchen, grabbed a carton of moose tracks ice cream and a spoon, and then headed towards the couch. I wanted a chick flick, so I put in 'The Notebook' and started to try and put a dent in my ice cream carton.

I was half way through the movie and the ice cream when my cell phone rang. I looked and it was Jamie calling. "Hey Jamie!" I said while answering.

"Hey babes! Where you at?" he said.

"Oh! I am at home, I wanted to take it easy tonight." I replied. There was a long pause and then he broke out laughing.

"No, seriously, hun. Why would you be at home? You are out every night of the week? Are you PMSing? Do you want me to come over? I will, but I am having a lot of fun here and I don't want to help you …" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I am at home. I needed a break. You don't have to come over." I said, but I whispered, "I would like you to."

I knew he had heard me but he chosen to ignore me and he hung up. Then the doorbell rang. I grabbed my ice cream and walked to the door. I opened the door to see who it was and I dropped my ice cream in surprise.


	9. Author's Note

HEYA!!!! I hope you guys like my story so far! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been reallybusy with school. If you guys wanna give suggestions for songs or ideas for the story then just PM me or write a review. I like to hear what my readers have to say. This goes for any other stories I am writing too. Im going to try an update faster. I am going to write a new chapter right now. It took me so long because I couldn't figure out how I wanted to do this!!!!! Thanx for reading!

Hugs and Kisses,

~Brooklyn Careana


	10. Chapter 9: Emmett's Room

Emmett POV

Where did Rosalie go? I miss her. I hope she's alright, if she comes home in less than perfect condition I will never forgive myself. Who am I kidding? I would beat their asses if they put one finger on my angel's head.

Just then Alice came in, "Emmett, Jasper told me that you were worrying about her. You can trust me, she is happy, she will be alright. She is in no danger. "

I was kind of surprised it was Alice to comfort me. Usually, it was Esme, who had heard from Alice, who had heard from Jasper that came to comfort me. But, it was very rare that I needed help, I had to be strong and lighten the mood for everybody else, even of it earned me a smack upside the head from Rosie. Alice was always the one to laugh and say it was fine.

"How will you know? The plans could change in a minute!" I desperately cried.

"Because," Alice said, always the know-it-all, "I know what she is doing right now. No, I will not tell you. She is in less danger where she is at then at this house and if it helps any, Rosalie is happy right now. Usually, Jasper can't 'feel' to as far as she is at, but, she is so happy that he can 'feel' it from here."

"Please! Alice! You need to tell me where she is at! I need to be there for her! Doesn't she miss me at all?" I was getting hysterical now.

"Two things. One: She misses you just as much as you miss her. Two: You don't think I want to be there for her? Well, I do. I just didn't go because I know if I did it would complicate things, it would cloud her judgment and she might do the wrong thing. She is walking on a very thing line of right and wrong. If she says one wrong thing it could tear this family apart!" Alice argued, trying to bring me out of my own little world. Of course she missed Rosalie! I was being so selfish.

"But, Alice, I am her hus-" I was cut off with the door being slammed against the wall, someone had opened it. That someone was Edward, he looked skeptical.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" Edward boomed, showing worry lines on his face, but I knew he was going to change it into some kind of joke. "Are you argueing with Alice? Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen? The evil littlepixie?" I laughed and tuned towards Alice, she looked annoyed, but after a few minutes of trying so hard to hold her laughs in by biting her lower lip, she failed and was rolling on the floor laughing.

Edward came in and sat on the bead staring at Alice, "Geez Ali, it wasn't that funny. Take a chill pill." I was kind of surprised seeing as how Edward would always mope around or be bitter, thinking he was happy with Tanya. It even came to a point where Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was not a perfect gentleman. Hearing what I said, Edward growled, but I knew it wasn't for sneering Tanya's name in my head.

Tanya came in just then, she was swinging her hips like a hoe and by the look on her face Alice and I both knew what was going to happen. She plopped down in Edward's lap, to my amusement it looked like he knew what was going to happen and didn't want it to.

"Oh Eddie! I'm getting bored, will you help me with that?" she cooed seductively, while fingering the buttons on the top of his shirt.

"Not right now Tanya." Edward said, he wasn't even trying to disguise the fact that he never wanted to again.

"Eddie! Don't you want to make me happy?" she asked.

"No, quite frankly, I don't and stop calling me Eddie, my name is Edward." He replied, "and will you please get off my lap?"

"No!" she lashed out, "I belong here, you want Bella back don't you? Well, why would you want a whore? I'm so much better. I won't let you leave, you are mine, I own you."

My jaw dropped, I tuned to Alice, she looked beyond furious. Edward shrieked "No, I don't even like you. I am my own person, Bella is the only one that I will belong to. And no, I don't want a whore, so get the hell off my lap! Nobody is better than Bella! You're just a slut! You don't belong here! Nobody wants you here!"

Tanya wouldn't get off of his lap. Alice got up at vampire speed and grabbed the back of her shirt, pulled her up, dragged her towards the window, and pushed her out. Before she was pushed though she squirmed and said, "Eddie! Help me!" Pssh, that bitch couldn't get a clue, was she even listening to him.

Edward POV

How the hell could I have put up with THAT for three fucking years! Am I that blind! I love Isabella Marie Swan! But she won't even take me back? Well, she might, she said she would love me forever. But, I don't even deserve her, I never did, I should have seen how lucky I was to have Bella. And what about that boyfriend she already has, Jamie Khal? I can always try and find her and see. Oh god! I miss her so much already.

I quick scanned the thoughts of my family, except Rosalie and Carlisle (because he was at the hospital), I don't know why I did, but I did.

_I can't believe Alice did that to Tanya. I know it's not right, but I'm glad she did do it. But what makes me even happier, is that Edward doesn't like her anymore, maybe he'll go back to Bella! I hope she takes him back, though, I know she deserves better._ –Esme

_Good job Edward, Esme is feeling approving and positively ecstatic, Emmett is smug, sad, and happy, Alice is angry, smug, and happy, Tanya is so pissed, and I hope you will be happy with Bella, but I highly doubt that she would take you back….._ –Jasper

_Yeah! I've wanted to do that for years, that little bitch, who does she think she is? She's got to respect a man, not treat him like he's one of her old –dare I say it- snake skin Macy purse._ –Alice

_. God. Well. They did a good job distracting me from Rosalie. OH! Rosalie, babe I miss you! Come home please!_ –Emmett

_How dare he talk to me like that?!? I am a goddess! I am perfect! Oh. God. I. Will. Kill. Bella. She stole Edward from me, TWICE! That bitch! Edward is mine! She needs to get that little whorey ass out of guys faces! ….._ –Tanya

Tanya kept going on, but I wasn't paying attention.


	11. Author's Note: Boot Camp

I'm so so so sorry guys! My dad just died (from lung cancer) *cries* and I was so busy! OH GOD I MISS HIM SO MUCH! Well my mum didn't really know how to deal with that, they loved each other so much, they were married for 20 years!!!!! Well, my mum decided it would be best for her and me if I went to camp. She is going to send me to boot camp for 2 weeks! So I can't write! My mum thought it would be best if I was at a place where emotions where forgotten. So, mum thought that if I was at a place with a drill sergeant and about forty guys (and me, which I am a chick). So, for the next fourteen and a half days I will be doing the stereotypical pushups in the mud! With some guy yelling at me to do it better! It can't be all bad though because my cuz and my 3 best guy friends will be their to! I'm sorry I can't write!


	12. Chapter 10: The Drunken Man

OMG!!!! I am so sorry this took so long it isn't even funny! God I am such a douche (sp?) for doing that to you guys!!!! I love u guys!!!! (Like sisters …… anything else would be ……… EWWWW!!!! .) OH! And when I get chance (when I say 'when I get a chance' I'm really saying when I stop being lazy) I will change those other songs. I found some really good ones.

Bella POV

I could not believe my eyes. Standing before me was Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale. I ran up to her and gave her a hug –completely forgetting my half eaten ice cream- and she hugged me back.

I was so happy to see a Cullen/Hale again, and it made it so much better that this particular one showed no love towards me, actually, it was more aversion, so it wouldn't hurt so much to see her now.

"Bella," Rosalie said with a sigh, "I'm sorry. I hadn't realized how much I loved you and how much you meant to the family –especially Alice; she's extremely devastated- before you where gone. So, Bella, I love you and I always will, I know I have been stubborn but I have always considered you a sister." By the end of her speech my eyes were brimming with tears, she was just so sincere!

"I love you to Rose, please come on in." I gestured towards the inside of my mansion.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. But before I do, you need to know what happened after-"she was interrupted by my front door being slammed against the wall as it opened and an extremely drunk Jamie walked in.

"Bellsieeeeee!" he slurred, and as his head turned and he became aware of Rosalie he said "Baaaaaby! Whhhoo's this?" he winked at Rosalie and sat on my lap.

Jamie then strattled me and tried to start a make-out session, I put my hand between his lips and mind, and said "One: you're drunk and that's disgusting. Two: my friend's sitting right here!"

"Allllllright." he got up and pulled me onto his lap. "Fine then, you bitch!" I rolled my eyes, classic Jamie.

"Oh!" I said remembering Rosalie, "Rose, this is my boyfriend, Jamie Khal; he is also a guitarist and lead male singer in my band, Pointing U."

"Ooooooh! A guy you say?" Rosalie said while wagging her eyebrows, she then whispered, "I'm glad you got over my brother, even though Janie sounds like an ass, no offence."

I laughed, "Yeah, he is an ass. It just nice to have somebody standing next to me and say he's mine. I'm sure he doesn't like me that much, he just keep me around because I'm, and I quote, 'extremely sexy' and 'a good piece of ass' and I sort of use him for the band's image, so I guess you could

Say we use each other." I said while shrugging, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"That's horrible!" Rosalie half shrieked with a murderously surprised face.

I was about say something but Jamie interrupted me, "Hey babe!" What's wrong? Can I help you with that? We could lose a few hours of sleep tonight?" He was talking to Rosalie, big surprise!

"No, it's not horrible," I disagreed with Rosalie, completely ignoring my drunken cheating hormonal boyfriend, "That's just who I am now. You brother did this to me." I was ashamed that after all this time, that he had that much of an effect on me. I was so blinded by love, I was depending on him for every breath I took, and I was ashamed to see how weak I had been. Now seeing that, I was so repulsed I would have gagged my heart out. But, I'm strong now. Now, I am _the_ hot sexy smart beautiful flirt known as Isabella Swan. I still sort of wondered to myself –not that I'd ever admit it, it took me long enough to come to terms with it myself- I still liked Edward, nowhere near … love…, but, why was I so easy to cast aside? It's not like he liked me anyway, he made that perfectly clear when he chose Tanya over me.

Rosalie POV

I walked up to the front porch of Bella's mansion, I got to say it, and her house is more beautiful than our own in Forks.

I was debating on whether to ring the doorbell or knock, I decided to knock. Thirty-eight painful seconds later she opened the door and her carton of ice cream fell to the ground when she saw me. She ran up to me and gave me a hug, I was so happy when I realized that I was hugging her back. I didn't have to be Jasper to know when she was happy.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I hadn't realized how much I loved you and how much you meant to the family –especially Alice; she's extremely devastated- before you were gone." With shock I realized how desperately sincere I was. "So, Bella, I love you and I always will. I know I have been stubborn, but I always considered you a sister." I was touched when I saw her eyes fill with tears.

"I love you too, Rose." I felt a huge smile stretch across my face. "Please, come on in." she said while gesturing towards the inside of her house.

I had decided to warn Bella about my brother. "Bella," I said while sitting down on the couch, "I need to tell you something. But before I do, you need to know what happened after-"I was oh so rudely interrupted with the door being slammed open. A very drunken man, I recognized but could not put a name to, stumbled through the door.

"Bellsieee!"The man called in a deep voice; that if I would have heard at night, I would immediately be terrified of him. He was very intimidating (Author's note: Okay, other than the eye color and the hair color the guy looks exactly like Eminem, but with more buff. Or at least that's what I kinda want him to look like), what with tattoos covering every inch of his arms.

"Baaaby! Who's thisss?" he winked and said it seductively. Ewww! Wait till I tell Emmett! I could barely hold in my laughter. Wait, if he said 'baby' it means their dating, but he winked at me and the way he said it… I'm sure Bella didn't miss that. But if they where dating, why would she just let him do that? I sure as hell wouldn't!

Just then the man strattled her and leaned in to kiss her, but ended up kissing her palm, as she put her hand between them. "One, you're drunk and that's disgusting. Two, my friend's sitting right here!" she scolded while motioning towards me.

"All…right." He hiccupped, "Fine then, you bitch!" He called Bella a bitch! I would totally beat his ass for saying that! I was shocked to say the least when she just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Oh!" Bella said while sounding flustered. "Rose, this is my boyfriend," It was her boyfriend treating her like shit! "Jamie Khal, he's also lead guitarist and lead male vocals in my band Pointing Up." She sounded proud and it didn't escape my notice the emphasis she put on 'my'.

Since he was treating her like this, I thought I might ask a little more about the guy. "Ooooh, a guy you say? I'm glad you're getting over my brother, even though Jamie sounds like an ass," I said, "no offence." I quickly added hoping I hadn't ruined the little friendship we had just built up.

She laughed –to my great relief- and said, "Yeah, he is an ass. It's just nice to have somebody standing next to me and say he's mine. I'm sure he doesn't like me that much, he just keeps me around because I'm, and I quote, 'extremely sexy' and 'a good piece of ass' and I sort of use him for the band's image, so I guess you could say we use each other." She shrugged at the end of her little rant, trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal.

I couldn't believe that there was a man alive that could treat Bella like this, men should be lucky just to get a glimpse of her! "That's horrible!" I screeched.

Bella was about to say something, but Jamie interrupted her, "Hey babe! What's wrong? Can I help you with that? We could use a few hours of sleep tonight?" Oh. My. God. He was talking to me! I have a husband! He's talking about cheating on Bella with me (a girl he barely knows), but what's worse is that his hands are ALL over Bella while he's saying this!

I was about to go off on this guy and tell him what a horrible person he is, when Bella started talking, "No, it's not horrible," she said completely ignoring Jamie and disagreeing with me, "That's just who I am now. Your brother did this to me." I could tell there was a double meaning to her words.

Bella than looked like she was in deep thought, so I left her alone for now. Jamie eventually fell asleep, so I carried him upstairs to the guest bedroom. When I came down stairs Bella was asleep too, so I put her in her bed. While they were sleeping, I went out to hunt, replaying in my mind what had just happened, this was such a chaotic night! I never even got to warn Bella.


	13. Chapter 11: Visions

I'm sorry about the songs I have picked better ones. You better love me for that, because I spent an hour and a half alternating between the alternative, metal, and rock music channels. YEAH! I was watching THOSE shows! Ya know the kind of shows where people "Who watches this?"! I even had to listen to Rock It by Herbie Hancock *hiss*!!!!That's 80's music not supposed to be in the categories previously named. I mean come on! I watched those stupid music shows on TV for you guys! Well I guess it's payback for not posting for like 2 months.

Alice POV

I was really starting to get a headache, the constant conflicting visions I have been having aren't just a day at the beach. But, what the visions where made of truly made me happy, so it was easier to ignore the constant buzz in my head.

I was having visions of my whole family and Tanya. Rosalie and Edward appeared the most and they all had something to do with Bella. I was used to having a vision twice, maybe three times a day, but now, I was having a vision nearly every ten-fifteen minutes.

Yet again, I felt the strange sensation taking over, sending me to a place in my mind where the infallible and inevitable were questioned and deemed meaningless terms. You always have to remember, inevitable and irrevocable are two totally different words, assumed to be similar. The slight differences can cost someone dearly.

Carlisle's vision – There is a girl weeping in the middle of a deserted lane. The small, dirt and leaf, one-way road in the middle of a large forest was oddly eerie at the late hour it was. The girl cried out into the night -but it was so strangled you couldn't make out what she said- and then feel to her knees. Carlisle stepped out of the forest and made his way towards the sobbing woman. Carlisle walked the girl to another figure –a man perhaps? - And Carlisle then said "Here she is." Then the second figure, the man, hugged the girl like he was a blind man seeing the light for the first time, and he didn't want to let it go. Then the vision ended.

I'm seriously going to kill whoever came up with the bright idea of having 'visions' as a six sense. Nothing makes sense anymore! It used to be something like a sign sowing Chrysler stocks up 5cents, I mean that was understandable!

Esme's Vision – Bella was sitting in her dressing room, Esme and I asked the guard to talk to her, we told him our last name was Cullen and he let us in. Then there was a terrible screeching sound from the crowd, I told Esme to stay here. I left then muttered "I'll go check on Emmett." I turned around to steal a glance at them, through the crack in the door as it swung shut I saw Esme get down to her hands and knees.

Emmett's Vision – "Game on!" Emmett yelled than tackled Bella, she said "finally". I wanted to scream to tell Emmett that he could hurt her, but then I realized she was a … well, I didn't know what she was, but it wasn't human.

Jasper's Vision – Jasper was cornering a man, and then Bella ran up to him "Jasper, I am fine. Jamie was just joking." She said out of breath. Jasper straightened out of his crouch and let 'Jamie' go. The man apparently, Bella was so protective over, had noticed Bella, but didn't care if she was all right. Jasper then said "I'm sorry; I'm just being over protective. I mean, I was just making sure my little sister was all right." Bella then gave him a hug.

My Vision – I was opening something, by the smirks on every ones faces, it was a joke. I opened it and it was a Barbie cash register. I pressed a button and it said "Let's go shopping! Press a key!"

Edward's Vision – Edward was standing on Bella's doorstep, by the look on her face, they had already had a long discussion and he had asked her a question. I saw indecision flicker across her face, but it was quickly replaced with anger and hate.

Tanya's (unfortunately) Vision – I saw Tanya killing Bella. She turned and saw the family, she pranced towards us. She said "Where's Ed?" non-chalantly, like she wasn't splattered with my sister's/best friend's blood. I was revolted. Just then, Edward saw –what was once- Bella. I braced myself to get the heck away from Tanya when Edward would snap. But to my great surprise and distaste he just laughed. Tanya said "Yes! Now he doesn't have to choose! I knew he would pick me in the end, but I just wanted to make the process faster. Now, we can live happily ever after!" she squealed.

Rosalie's Vision – I saw Rose carrying Bella to bed, she kissed her on the forehead murmuring "Love ya sis, g'night." Then she went out to hunt.

I was happy, no matter how much I wanted Bella back in my life; I would want her to stay away from Edward. My choice was to pick between my brother and my best friend. I know it seems shallow, but I was picking my best friend. She would be so much happier with someone else. I mean, Edward cheated on her, what would stop him from doing it again? I knew (and not because of my powers) that is I asked him, his response would be 'love'. I thought he loved her before the episode with Tanya. =

Jasper –sensing all the emotions- came and swept me into a hug. "Come here, dear." He said while leading me up the stairs. We spent the night cuddling and enjoying each others presence.

(Author's Note: YES THEY WHERE CUDDLING NOT UHM HUM HMM U PERVS!!!!)


	14. Author's Note: I'm Sorry

I'm srry but I have decided that I don't want to do this story anymore I will discontinue it, or someone can message me if they want to take off where I left off, just tell me and I will send you the basic idea of the ending

I' m srry! I have decided to start doing Harry Potter Fanfictions instead of Twilight thougt I'm extremely srry!

* * *

Okay Everone!!!!!! I Gave The Story Away To Dun Dun Dun Dah Ladycake84, it will be a sequel to The Realized Truth! See you!!!

Love you guys,

~Brooklyn Careana


End file.
